Hero
by Kohakuiro chan
Summary: A cute little story about Seifer, and how he helps one person with his heart...(A song fic)


Hero

"Man it's cold out here!" A very angry Seifer exclaimed. It was a cold, October night, and Seifer's wife, Miranda, kicked him out of the house due to an incident with the kitchen sink and a fork. He was now walking down the sidewalk of Brownhill Avenue. This was not a very good neighborhood, but Seifer didn't need to worry about petty things such as gangs, or weapons. He was always well prepared. He was thinking to himself about how he was going to get Miranda to let him back in the house, when a pair of headlights came quickly toward him. He barely had time to jump out of the way as the car swerved onto the sidewalk. "Damn drunk drivers." He mumbled to himself, as the car sped out of sight. 

He continued to walk under the streetlights, his white trench coat blowing in the wind. A couple minutes later, he came upon a dark alley, where he heard muffled sounds, and saw moving figures. He was about to walk by, and ignore it, when he heard a woman's voice come from the alley. "Oh...God...please help me!" The voice pleaded. "Son of a-" Seifer exclaimed and waltzed into the alley like nobody's business. He narrowed his eyes, and through the darkness, made out 3 big guys and a woman. Two of the guys were holding her feet, and one was holding her head. "Come on baby...we're not gonna hurt you...just be still" One of the men said. Seifer stepped into the light that was shining in the middle of the alley, and said loudly "HEY! I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" The three men looked at him and smirked. They dropped the woman on the ground and walked toward Seifer. "Well well well...pretty boy thinks he can order us around now can he?" The biggest one said. Seifer only looked at the men, a mean scowl gracing his face. "Well boys...lets show big boy what we can do!" One of the men said, and all three men pounced. Seifer jumped into the air and all three men collided into each other. They fell to the ground in a big dog pile, while Seifer landed behind them, next to the woman. He chuckled and said sarcastically, "_Very Impressive!_" He turned to his side and held out his hand to the frightened woman. 

_There's a hero...When you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid of what you are..._

"T-Thank you...I don't know how to express my gratitude enough...I-" The woman said.

"There is no need for thanks..." Seifer interrupted. "Just don't go wondering into dark alleys at night." The woman nodded and smiled. Seifer turned and started to walk away, when the woman called to him. "Hey wait...I don't even know you name!" Seifer turned and said "Seifer's the name..." "My name is Arianda." She responded. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked. "Shoot..." Seifer answered. "Well...I was just wondering...where you learned to fight like that...Well actually...how you got the best of those guys, without even touching them?" She asked, her voice wavering a bit. Seifer smirked and walked back toward the woman. "I was training for many, many years to be a SeeD...but I never made it because I wasn't very good at following orders...Then I got my big break working as the Sorceress Edea's knight...but...that was a while ago." He said, kind of wanting someone to talk to. _"What is wrong with you Seifer...? Why are you blurting out your whole life story to someone you met in an alley?"_ He thought to himself. "Wow, a SeeD! That's really cool!" Arianda exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts. "Well...if that is all you need, I'll be going..." Seifer said and started to walk away again. "No...Wait...I just need to ask you one more thing." Arianda said quietly. Seifer sighed and turned around yet again. "Yes? What is it?" Seifer asked, trying to stay calm. "Well...I was...kind of wondering...if you could train me a little...just so I could protect myself from scums like those three..." She said. "No...I don't have time" Seifer said harshly. "Wh- please!" Arianda cried, surprised he had said no. Seifer walked quickly toward her, and leaned down so he was looking right at her. "LISTEN! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TEACH YOU HOW TO _DEFEND_ YOURSELF, AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO LISTEN TO YOUR CHILDISH WHINING!" He yelled at her. He then closed his eyes, and realized he was being the same kind of person he was 5 years ago. _"Damn it...Why me?"_ He asked himself, and looked back at the girl. He noticed her eyes had started watering, so he said slowly, "Oh...man...Just don't cry ok? I will teach you...but you have to be prepared...and its only for TWO weeks, UNDERSTAND! TWO weeks!" Arianda smiled and hugged Seifer tightly. "Oh thank you! Thank you! I will never forget this!" She said. "Yeah yeah...cut off the mushy stuff and be here at the same time tomorrow." Seifer said and peeled her arms from around his neck. Arianda smiled, and ran out of the alley, to her home. Seifer shook his head and asked himself, _"How did I get myself into this?"_ He sighed and headed home to his wife. 

__

There's an answer...When you reach into your soul, and the sorrow that you know...will melt away.

"Seifer!!!" Arianda yelled. Seifer was walking down the street toward the dark alley the next night. "Yes...yes I'm here, you don't have to scream..." He remarked, kind of flattered that she was so glad to see him. He was dressed in his usual black outfit, with his white trench coat over it. He was carrying his sabre over his right shoulder, an amused little smirk on his face. He walked in front of Arianda and looked her over. She was wearing a tight pair of white pants, and a black tank top. She had on a pair of shiny-black boots, and her long brown hair was braided neatly down her back. "Well well well...don't _we_ look nice...I just hope you don't get any blood on those nice white pants." Seifer said. "B-blood?" Arianda stuttered a slightly horrified look on her face. Seifer's smirk widened a little, seeing her reaction. "Well...if you cant _stand_ the sight of blood...then maybe you don't belong here..." 

"N-No...I can do it..." Arianda said. "All right then...lets begin" Seifer responded, and jumped into the air. Arianda looked up, not quite sure of what to do, as Seifer came back down and kicked her in her side. Arianda let out a gasp, and fell. Upon hitting the ground, she rolled over to the side of the building next to her, and jumped up. She ran over to Seifer, who now had his feet planted firmly on the ground. She threw a punch to his face, and a kick to his shin, growing frustrated that none of her blows were connecting. Seifer laughed at her desperation, and easily blocked every punch she threw. After a while, he grew tired of blocking, and gripped her arm with one hand. With the other hand, he threw a punch, landing it in her stomach. She gasped again, and staggered back a little. Seifer, convinced the match was over, turned away from her and started to walk away. Arianda saw her chance and ran silently over to Seifer, and jumped on his back. Seifer, surprised by her action, fell backwards into a pile of trash, lying on top of Arianda. "Ah! Get off me!" Arianda yelled, and Seifer got to his feet, and looked to his student. "Well done..." He said and smiled slightly. Arianda grinned at the praise, and got up out of the trash as well, and brushed off her pants. Seifer walked out of the alley, and into the street, announcing the end of class. 

__

It's a long road, when you face the world alone...no one reaches out a hand for you to hold.

Seifer, and Arianda sparred in the dark alleyway everyday for 6 months. This was a bit longer than Seifer had planned on training her, but she had turned out to be quite a dedicated student, and a good sparring partner as well. "Seifer..." Arianda said one night, after she and Seifer had gotten through sparring. "Yeah?" Seifer responded. "You are my hero..." She said. Seifer looked at her and shook his head. "No...I'm not your hero...I have done nothing to save your life..." He said, his voice dropping a bit. Arianda looked back at him, and said slowly " Anyone can save a life...but a true hero completes one..." She said, and looked up into the night sky. 

The next night, Seifer's wife, Miranda walked into the kitchen when he was about to leave to spar with Arianda. "Where are you going Seifer?" She asked. Seifer turned and faced her. He hadn't told Miranda about Arianda, and figured she was becoming suspicious. "It's none of your business..." He replied, and started to walk out. "Damn it Seifer! Tell me! You are cheating on me aren't you? That's why you always disappear at the same time EVERY night!" Miranda yelled. Seifer took a deep breath, ready to yell back, but didn't and turned around, walking past Miranda, and into their bedroom. "Arianda will understand...she will have to." Seifer said to himself, laid on his bed, and fell asleep. 

__

So when you feel like hope is gone...look inside you and be strong...

The next morning, Seifer woke up to the smell of bacon. He smiled, and walked into the kitchen. Miranda was there cooking breakfast. "Good morning Seifer."Miranda said. Seifer sat down at the table, still a little angry about Miranda's suspicions. "Your paper is on the table." Miranda said. Seifer took the rolled up newspaper from the table, and flipped through it. Miranda turned around, and set the bacon on the table. She sat down, and looked at Seifer. Seifer's face went blank as he turned the page. His hands shook, as he stared at the newspaper. "What's wrong Seifer?" Miranda asked. Seifer through the paper down, and slammed his fist on the table. He then got up and left the house. He went up to the highest hill he could find, and let the tears run off his face. Meanwhile, Miranda was still sitting at the table, wondering what happened. She looked at the paper on the table, and read the headline. 

****

LOS ANGELES WOMAN, KILLED LAST NIGHT IN A GANG FIGHT. 

__

and you'll finally see the truth...that a hero lies in you.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Seifer, or Sorceress Edea. I also do not own the song "Hero" by Mariah Carey

So, please don't sue me...You won't get much anyways. 


End file.
